


Light Guardian

by MizzyV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzyV/pseuds/MizzyV
Summary: Sora is a superhero with a secret identity, fighting monsters by night and by day? Hanging out with his friends Riku and Kairi





	1. Chapter 1

It was curfew time but Sora was up. The city had set a non-mandatory curfew to protect the citizens during the night but Sora didn’t need protection. Crouching on the top of a skyscraper, Sora overlooked the city. As expected the monsters – heartless – began to emerge from the darkness, only illuminated by the pale moonlight.

Sora straightened out, standing tall and balancing on the top the building before leaning forward into a Dive. He spread his arms out, letting the air resistance slow his fall before plunging his weapon – his keyblade – into the ground, throwing back all of the heartless that had gathered there.

His keyblade, it was the legendary weapon bestowed upon him by the light that protected the world. And he was the **_only_** one to have one. Therefore he took it upon himself to don a superhero persona – dubbed the Light Guardian, or Guardian, by the people – and fight off the heartless of darkness to protect the world in the name of the light.

And so, Sora swung his keyblade, destroying many heartless in one swing. He kicked off, running down the street swinging this way and that as he destroyed heartless after heartless that stood in his path. He skidded to a stop to admire his handiwork. He had successfully carved a path through the heartless down the street.

As he took a stance to begin obliterating more heartless, he heard a scream. It sounded high pitched – a woman’s – and he immediately whipped his head around in the direction the sound had come from before taking off.

Destroying any heartless he met along the way, Sora finally reached an ally way that he suspected the noise had come from. He walked inside glancing around cautiously before spotting something. A young woman was standing there seemingly surrounded by heartless! Sora immediately jumped into action making quick work of the monsters. After he finished he turned towards the woman.

“Hey there, are you alright?” he asked in a voice rather soft for someone who had just shredded through a handful of dark monstrosities.

“I-I’m alright, thank you! You… are you… the Light Guardian?”

Sora chuckled, thankful for his hood and face mask that he always wore when doing Guardian work to hide his identity. He didn’t need any trouble in his private life after all, and who knew if there was actually someone behind these heartless attacks that could take advantage of his identity.

“Yes, yes I am. But you should really follow the curfew ma’am. It’s there for your own safety. Going out at this time of night is dangerous.”

The woman sighed, “I’m sorry, I really am. I thought I could make a quick trip to the convenience store and that nothing would go wrong. It seems like I was wrong to think that…”

“Ah- don’t be upset! It’s an honest mistake, but next time, just try to stay safe alright?” And he smiled a wide smile that reached his eyes even though his mouth couldn’t be seen behind the face mask. It worked, the woman seemed to relax a bit.

“Here, let me walk you home,” Sora offered, and after the woman agreed, he accompanied her back to an apartment building before waving her off. Then it was back to shredding heartless. Of course Sora knew that he couldn’t possibly get all of the heartless in the city and that they would disappear in the morning when the sun came out, but he still had to get rid of as many as he could or they would pile up and start forming demon towers, or worse. Additionally, sometimes some stronger heartless would come out and cause havoc, those were the ones he really needed to focus on when they appeared. That’s not to say that the little Shadows weren’t capable of causing havoc by sneaking into buildings and terrorizing the poor innocents inside. All in all, Sora had his work cut out for him and was busy all night.

Finally, the sun rose and Sora could head home, making sure he wasn’t seen as he entered the apartment he lived in. Sighing and throwing off his superhero costume, Sora collapsed into his bed to get some much needed sleep before his class started in a few hours. Sleep really was a luxury to the poor boy and he needed all he could get.

 

* * *

 

 

Sora’s alarm rung on time as always and Sora awoke with a groan feeling around for the clock to turn it off. It was time for class. Being a college student was tiring as heck.

Sora groaned again and got ready. Before long he was ready to go, waiting in the kitchen for the doorbell to ring and Riku to show up to pick him up for class. It wasn’t that Sora didn’t have transportation of his own but to save gas money, he, and his two friends Riku, and Kairi, had decided to carpool since they had the same classes.

Soon enough, Sora heard the telltale _ding dong_ and opened the door to Kairi waiting for him.

“Ready, Sora?”

“Ready as I can be,” Sora chuckled.

The car ride was passed with a little conversation and some nice music until they arrived at their destination. As they made their way to their class, they passed by a group of students huddled together with someone blasting some news channel from their phone.

“-confirms that she ran into happened across the Guardian himself on a night trip to the convenience store. Now, ma’am would you like to share your experience with the audience?”

Then another voice spoke that Sora recognized as the voice of the young woman he’d met just the other day, “yes, I was on my way to the convenience store when-“

“Oh!” Kairi piped up. “This was on the morning news too! Some lady that came across the Light Guardian on a night walk or something!”

“Hmm,” Riku replied, “she should’ve stayed in after the curfew. It’s dangerous out at night.”

Sora, for the most part, stayed silent. It wasn’t like he liked keeping secrets from his friends but if there really was a force behind the heartless monsters that plagued the night, then his friends would be in trouble if they knew anything incriminating. It was much safer to keep them out of the whole superhero business, and Sora wasn’t anything if not safe. Okay maybe that was a stretch, but still!

As for the fame and popularity, Sora didn’t care too much about it. In fact, he would be happier without all the extra attention. His life was hard enough as is and he honestly just wanted to help out on the sidelines. No need to make such a fuss about it. Unfortunately, a masked superhero was exactly the type of nonsense the people of the world loved to eat right up.

But for now, Sora had to focus on his classes. He was determined not to let his nightly excursions get in the way of his studies. He wanted to do good in his classes, especially so he could keep up with Riku and Kairi and not have to fall behind. And so Sora switched off his “superhero mode” and got into “college student mode”.

Classes went by smoothly and soon the three found themselves in the school lunch area chatting over some food. Soon they were joined by three other students, a black haired girl, a blonde boy, and an older ginger.

“Hey you guys!” Xion said excitedly as they sat down across from the trio. The trio gave a round of greetings.

“You guys better buckle up, she’s been talking about this nonstop since this morning,” Axel added.

“About what?” asked Kairi.

Xion perked up at that, “someone met the Light Guardian!” Sora inwardly groaned. He’d known that Xion was a Light Guardian fanatic so he should’ve expected this. Really, all this drama for walking a woman to her apartment? People really liked to gobble up any scrap of news they could get.

“It’s been all over the news since this morning!”

“Well,” Roxas chimed in, “it’s been on a couple of news channels.”

“Oh shush! That woman must be the luckiest person on Earth! Do you think if I stay out at night I could meet him too? Maybe I could get an interview for my Light Guardian blog!”

At that, Sora perked up in alarm. “No!” he cried, “that’s dangerous! We should all stay in past curfew!”

Riku nodded in agreement, “I understand being interested in the superhero but safety is much more important.” Kairi hmmed in approval, nodding her head along to Riku’s words.

Xion visibly deflated, “it was just a passing thought you guys but thanks for worrying for me I guess.”

Axel laughed, “hey kid, if you’re good maybe he’ll visit you anyway! Like Santa, you know!”

Xion pouted, “of course he won’t! Don’t mess with me!”

At that the group laughed collectively. The conversation then devolved into normal college banter. “How are your classes going” and “Are you seeing that one movie” and so forth.

After everyone in the group had finished eating, they parted ways, Xion, Roxas, and Axel went to their next classes and Sora, Riku, and Kairi headed back to Riku’s car to head home.

After dropping Kairi off at home Riku and Sora headed to Sora’s apartment to spend some time together.

“So what do you want to do, Riku? How about we watch a movie?”

“Sure, why not?”

And so Sora picked out a movie, put it on, and sat down on the couch next to Riku, snuggling up together. Sora liked these quiet moments between the two of them. Just enjoying each other’s presence.

Riku reached over to put and arm around Sora, pulling him closer and they sat like that until the end of the movie.

Riku stretched and stood up first, Sora followed after, placing a quick peck on Riku’s lips. Riku hummed in approval before his eyes suddenly lit up.

“Hey, I almost forgot, Kairi and I were thinking of going to the new mall that opened nearby tomorrow. Do you think you wanna come?”

“A new mall?” Sora hadn’t heard anything like that but it might’ve been expected since he was so busy. “Sure I’ll come!” Sora smiled one of his signature grins and Riku smiled back, ruffling his hair.

“Well, I’ve got to get back home. Homework and all, you know?” Riku sighed.

Sora chuckled, “yup, me too Riku, me too.”

After waving Riku goodbye at the door, Sora sighed, trudging to his room and collapsing in his bed. Soon he’d have to finish as much of his homework as he possible could before switching to hero work for the night. But for now, he could enjoy a little nap, right?


	2. Chapter 2

He could not enjoy a little nap at all, in fact, because he’d ended up sleeping for too long, only awakening to the city sirens that only meant one thing. Heartless were rampaging with no one there to stop them.

Sora catapulted himself out of bed with a curse, haphazardly summoning his magical costume on before vaulting out of his window, not even bothering to use the door. He was met with a horrific sight. A huge Darkside was wrecking the city!

Sora sprang into action jumping from rooftop to rooftop to reach the Darkside. He leapt into the air from a roof and came down with a plunging attack on the heartless. Suddenly he heard the sound of multiple people cheering. He looked around to see some people on their balconies filming his with their phones; some had even ventured outside the buildings to get a good look! Didn’t they know it was dangerous?!

As the Darkside swung down and began summoning Shadows, Sora thought to himself that he could probably do with a partner. There was a wrecked and crumbling building behind him that no doubt had injured people waiting to be rescued but he was too busy fighting the Darkside to help!

As if on cue, Sora heard police sirens as an ambulance and some police cars rolled up some distance away. Unfortunately, the Darkside was still wreaking havoc so they couldn’t do anything. Sora had to finish this, and fast.

Aiming at the Darkside’s head, Sora unleashed blow after blow, even backing up a bit to start a strike raid. The Darkside had a lot of endurance but eventually it could take no more and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

The people that were watching cheered which only peeved Sora off more. People these days had no sense of self-preservation!

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, Sora turned his focus to helping the paramedics rescue people from the debris. Thankfully only a few people were injured.

After being thanked by the police, Sora turned to scale up a building and land perfectly on the rooftop. He’d have to spend the night making sure nothing like that ever happened again.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning came, Sora was tired as he always was and headed home. He had no class today but he did have that trip to the mall with Riku and Kairi. Sora pulled out his phone to text Riku.

_hey what time do you wanna pick me up?_

After a minute a reply came.

_how’s 5:00pm?_

Sora looked at the time. It was 7:30am right now, meaning he’d have most of the day to finish resting and get ready.

 _sure,_ he replied.

Some hours later he was joining Riku and Kairi in Riku’s car and they were driving to the new mall. Thirty minutes after that, they were eagerly window shopping, pointing at things they liked and admiring what they couldn’t buy.

After some time of doing that, the trio gathered in the lunch area to take a break, talking about the things they’d seen on display in the mall and what they would buy when they had enough money.

“Oh and did you see those cute earings?” Kairi was saying, “I’ll definitely buy some when-“

She was interrupted by a sudden alarm bell ringing loudly throughout the mall, catching the attention of all the shoppers inside. A voice blared to life through the speakers.

“Attention shoppers. The New City Mall is currently going into lockdown due to a theft claim. Please be patient with us as we work to resolve the issue. I repeat, we are currently going into lockdown.”

There were several groans heard from around the area. Sora was anxious. If this lasted too long it might go into the night time and then he wouldn’t be able to defend the city from heartless!

“I hope it gets resolved soon,” Kairi sighs.

“It sounds serious so it might take a while,” Riku commented.

And so they waited, Sora anxiously checking his phone to check the time every now and then until, dreadfully, they passed curfew time.

The speakers blared to life again and Sora let himself get hopeful before the next words made him deflate, “the New City Mall will remain in lockdown for three more hours. Please be patient while we work to resolve the issue. In the meantime, we will serve as a shelter from the Heartless.”

Across the mall, groans and shouts of disproval could be heard. Sora being one of them.

“Oh Sora, it’ll be ok. We can just stay here until it’s safe to go home!” Kairi tried reassuring him.

Riku nodded in agreement, “we just have to hold out-“

But as soon as the words had left his mouth, a loud _crash_ sounded above them. The ceiling was coming down! Sora took Kairi’s hand and pulled her along with Riku out of the way. Unfortunately, some people weren’t as lucky as them. Turning back, Sora saw some people being crushed under the rubble. Without thinking twice, he ran over and grabbed the debris lifting it with all his might so that the people underneath could escape. Riku was right beside him, helping him lift all the pieces of the roof that had fallen until no one was trapped.

Sora looked up to where the ceiling had been just before and saw a Darkside standing there, its hand raised in a swing. The hand came down on the mall’s roof again and the ceiling came down underneath the pressure, crashing to the ground, narrowly missing the people who were scrambling to get away.

Screams were ringing out and people had begun running away, deeper into the mall. Sora watched this carnage with worry. If he acted now people would know his identity, but if he didn’t, people would get hurt.

To Sora, the chose was obvious. He took a stance to summon his keyblade when he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Kairi and Riku looking at him worriedly.

“Sora, let’s get out of here,” Kairi said nervously.

“But-“

“Kairi’s right, we need to go,” and without further protest, Riku began pulling Sora along until Sora dug his heels in and stopped.

“Uh, before that, I gotta…” and then he bolted, ignoring the shouts of his concerned friends behind him. He ran until he spotted a bathroom and went inside noting that no one else was there. He lifted his hand to his heart and willed his power to form his costume around himself. After pulling on his hood and making sure his mask was in place, he bolted from the restroom and made a beeline for the Darkside.

Upon reaching his destination, Sora immediately launched into a barrage of strikes against the giant heartless, wearing it down with his keyblade. Behind him, he heard the unmistakable _click_ of a camera. Incredulous, he stunned the Darkside with enough time to turn around. Did these people really have no sense of self-preservation? Couldn’t they see that it was dangerous here and that they needed to run?!

“Run away!” he shouted at them, “get out of here!”

Only some of them listened, the rest opting to take advantage of the better angle of him and snap more pictures. Huffing in frustration, Sora turned back around to face the heartless again. He’d just have to fight and protect them all at the same time.

After what seemed like far too long, Sora finally struck the dealing blow to the sound of applause and cheers coming from behind him. Sighing Sora turned around to make sure everyone was okay before he spotted none other than Riku and Kairi at the back of the crowd. He caught Kairi’s gaze for just a second too long before he broke away.

Waving to the people that came to surround him, he took off, jumping up through the hole in the ceiling leaving the rest to the police and ambulances that rushed to the scene. He stopped somewhere far away only to check his phone to a landslide of missed calls and frantic texts from Riku and Kairi asking “where are you?” and “where did you go?” He sighed. He would have to explain this to them tomorrow.

He sent a quick text saying “i’m ok, i’ll explain tomorrow” before turning to do the night’s work before heading off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was also a day without classes. Sora awoke to a buzzing phone, as he should have expected. Groaning, he felt around for it and picked it up, checking the caller ID.

Kairi.

He groaned again and answered the call. “Hello?” He said in a voice gruff with sleep.

“Sora, me and Riku are on our way to your place. Is that okay?”

Sora sighed inwardly. He hoped his planned excuse would work.

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting.”

 

* * *

 

Sora opened the door to two disgruntled looking people. Riku and Kairi would usually be happy to come over but today they looked less than pleased.

Eventually they all found themselves sitting around the coffee table, Riku and Kairi both with cups of tea.

Riku was the first to spring the question, “where have you been Sora? We were worried sick about you!”

Sora sighed, “look guys, I’m just… really scared of the heartless, you know? I just panicked and ran. Sorry I left you guys behind.”

Riku and Kairi both looked skeptical for a moment before they both resigned.

“Well I’m just glad you’re safe,” Riku said.

“Yeah,” Kairi agreed, “you shouldn’t have run off like that, but we’re glad you’re okay.”

Sora laughed, “thanks guys, you’re the best!”

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days passed with the same routine. Sora would attend classes in the morning before defeating heartless by night with small bouts of sleep in between.

It was on such a day that Sora woke up now, stretching the sleep out of his arms and giving a big yawn.

After reaching school, he attended his classes with Riku and Kairi, same as usual. Unlike usual, they decided to go to a local café to hang out. Sora would miss precious sleep time, but he would get to hang out with the people who meant the world to him, so he agreed. Xion, Roxas, and Axel ended up coming along, too.

“By the way, did you guys hear the latest news about the Guardian?” Xion asked eventually.

“Yeah, in fact we were there,” Riku said smugly.

“What?!” Xion, Roxas, and Axel all yelled at the same time earning the group some weird looks from the other cafe dwellers.

“You were there? Wait, are you okay?” Axel asked.

“I heard the roof collapsed,” Roxas added.

“Tell us everything about the Guardian!” Xion insisted.

“Woha woah slow down guys,” Riku spoke up. “It’s not like we did anything with him. In fact, we only saw him for a little while.”

“But you don’t need to worry about us,” Kairi added, “we didn’t get hurt.”

Sora tried changing the subject, “but enough of that! How about we all go see that new movie next week?”

Kairi thankfully took the bait, “yeah, I’ve heard lots of good things about it!”

And with that, the subject of the Guardian was successful dropped. Their conversation continued for the next few hours until Xion, Roxas, and Axel had to leave, leaving Riku, Kairi, and Sora alone together.

After another hour or two, the trio got up to leave as well, drinks in hand. It was while they were walking down the sidewalk that something small and black jumped in front of them causing Kairi to drop her drink with a gasp. As the contents of the cup splattered onto the floor, Sora got a better look at what had jumped in front of them.

It was a heartless in broad daylight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally we get into the meat of the story! also, i'm going to change some things about the work's pairing


	4. Chapter 4

Sora didn’t hesitate in springing into action, summoning his keyblade without a second thought. Ignoring the gasps around him, he made quick work of the heartless only to find that it wasn’t alone. A bunch of more heartless flooded the area and Sora launched into action, ignoring the voices behind him as he defeated the heartless except… huh?

These heartless… looked different? Sora stopped for a second, observing these strange not-heartless. He found that his battles had carried him across the street and Kairi and RIku, along with some other strangers, were trying to follow him except… they were being attack by those things!

Cursing himself for losing focus, he sped to their aid, and fought off the creatures attacking them.

“Is anyone hurt?!” Sora yelled turning around sharply to face the group.

“You’re the Guardian!” Someone shouted.

“The Light Guardian!”

And the crowd was on him, surrounding him and bombarding him with comments like, “is this your true identity?” and “can I have your autograph?”

Sora tried to squirm free of the crowd but couldn’t quite manage to shake them off. He spotted Riku and Kairi at the back of the crowd staring at him. For some reason, that brought about a sense of guilt in him. He shook it off. Right now he had to protect the city from any more of these strange creatures.

Even though it hardly mattered at this point, he willed his costume on and took off, running up a nearby building to maybe get some reconnaissance. The building he’d chosen was some sort of office building and was thankfully very tall, almost a skyscraper. Perched atop the ledge of the roof, Sora could see these creatures all over the city, harassing and attacking people.

There was almost no way he’d be able to handle all of this alone, but people were getting hurt and he had to try. And so, Sora launched himself from the roof, aiming for a cluster of the creatures. As he landed an attack on one of the creatures, it disappeared into smoke, just like the heartless did. Noting that, Sora continued to fight the rest.

He swung his keyblade left and right, getting rid of as many of the creatures as he could. He followed sounds of distress and helped anyone in danger that he could reach.

It wasn’t enough. The creratures were still in large number all over the city. Suddenly something red whipped past Sora. As he turned to look, he saw a girl with red hair wielding… a keyblade?!

As he looked closer, he realized that the girl swinging around a keyblade was Kairi! She turned around and Sora saw that she had a mask on her face and a strange new suit that looked like it came out of a power rangers show. Even so, Sora could recognize Kairi anywhere.

After a second of contemplation, Sora grinned and charged forward, right alongside the girl. They made quick work of the creatures together and soon, enough of the city was safe again. The creatures that they couldn’t get seemed to slither back into the shadows and disappear.

Sora and Kairi met on a tall building’s rooftop. Sora grinned, “Kairi! You’re a hero too!”

Kairi laughed, “you’re not supposesd to be able to tell who I am!”

“Are you kidding? I’d recognize you anywhere!”

Kairi’s smile turned sad, “but Sora, you’re a hero too. But you didn’t tell us anything…”

Sora faltered, “s-sorry Kairi, I just thought it would be the best option.”

Then his resolve hardened and he made a decision. “Alright Kairi, no more lying! I’ll tell Riku too!”

Kairi giggled again, “alright Sora, we’ll both tell him. Together.”

 

* * *

 

 

Riku was surprised to say the least. And entirely flabbergasted to say the most. He had just witnessed Sora, his best friend who he knew very well, turn into the Light Guardian. If Sora had been the Light Guardian all along then, why didn’t he tell his best friends about it? There must’ve been a reason. This is what he thought as he watched Sora –the Light Guardian– surrounded by a crowd of onlookers pestering him about useless antics like autographs.

He looked to Kairi. As much as he wanted to help Sora, he had to make sure Kairi was safe. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her away as Sora ran up the wall of a nearby building. “C’mon Kairi! We’ve got to find someplace safe!”

Kairi nodded and allowed Riku to pull her to someplace without any of those strange creatures around. Riku looked around and confirmed that this was a safe area.

“We should wait here until we know it’s safe to go home,” Riku said.

But Kairi wasn’t listening. She had her hand over her heart and was looking down.

“…Kairi?” Riku urged.

 

* * *

 

 

Kairi had been standing with Riku just a minute ago but suddenly she found herself opening her eyes in another place. This place was pitch black expect for the light coming from the glass floor of what seemed to be a circular pillar. On this floor was a picture of her and smaller portraits of her friends.

Kairi looked around and saw three things, a shield, a staff, and a sword. She approached them cautiously while calling out, “hello? Is anyone here?” to no answer.

As she approached one of the objects – the sword – she heard, no, felt a voice speaking from deep within herself and all around her at the same time. “The path of the warrior. Invincible courage. Is this the power you seek?”

Kairi contemplated for a bit. Shouldn’t she look at the other objects as well? And so she walked towards the staff. “The path of the mystic. Inner strength. Is this the power you seek?”

She approached the shield. “The path of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. Is this the power you seek?” Kindness to aid friends sounded good. But what did she need right now?

Giving it some thought, Kairi finally made her decision. She walked back towards the sword and made her choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Kairi slowly looked up at Riku. “I’m sorry Riku, I have to help him.” And with that, her hand –or something in her hand– began to glow. Suddenly her usual outfit was replaced with a bodysuit of sorts and there appeared a mask on her face.

And then she took off, running faster than he’d ever seen anyone run before. A strange weapon appeared in her hand and she sliced through some of the creatures that had been coming close. Then she was gone, running off to do what was probably hero work and leaving Riku behind more confused than ever.

Did this mean that both of his friends were heroes? But there was only the Light Guardian right? The Light Guardian who was also Sora. Riku took a deep breath. The three of them had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments! thank you!


End file.
